wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Silent Fire Light/Nothing is What it Seems: No One Mourns the Wicked
So, I promised SingsongRandom that I would post up some fan fictions now, so I decided to go with this one. I think I might do No Good Deed next. I would really love some feedback, anything to make this writing better, what you liked about it, and how much you liked the story from, maybe a scale from 1-100 with 1 being absolutly hated so much that you couldn't get past the first few paragraphs, to 100 which means that this was very easy and enjoyable to read. Thanks!!! (And you can use it to get that blog badge. :) GOOD NEWS! SHE'S DEAD!   THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!   THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS   THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ  IS DEAD!   GOOD NEWS!  GOOD NEWS! Their cries could be heard from miles away. I didn’t want to face the Ozians but I had no choice, someone had to lead these easily misled people. I took a deep breath before I willed my bubble to float down. LOOK! IT'S GLINDA! I quickly put on my public smile before waving gleefully to the Ozians. There where wild yells and cheers, but everything was so overwhelming that I just wanted to die, but a public figure has to do what a public figure has to do. FELLOW OZIANS  LET US BE GLAD   LET US BE GRATEFUL   LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE   THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO It wasn’t right, all these lies, everything that I had to do to get and keep my power. And now, I have paid for it, with a price I couldn’t imagine I even had. ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW    THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?    THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY   OUTLIVE A LIE  FOR YOU AND -   NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED The first of the rattling battle cries, the screams where too powerful for her, and now, they’re pulling me down too. NO ONE CRIES "THEY WON'T RETURN!" What kind of cries, is it the rallying cries or the sadness cries? Either way, they’re both going to come out sometime. NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE Who knows? THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED! What’s the definition of good anymore? THROUGH THEIR LIVES, OUR CHILDREN LEARN How to get caught up with society, that’s what they learn. ALL  WHAT WE MISS, WHEN WE MISBEHAVE... Really, who misbehaved, the Ozians screaming for cold blood for someone they hardly knew or the people who try to save people but only have their deeds viewed as misbehaving? I quickly put away my thinking face to address the Ozians. AND GOODNESS KNOWS   THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY   GOODNESS KNOWS  THE WICKED DIE ALONE   IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED   YOU'RE LEFT ONLY  ON YOUR OWN But the thing was that she wasn’t alone, at one time, she had the support of her sister, of me and my ex-boyfriend, the tall munchkin, and the Professors, but then, we all faded in time. YES, GOODNESS KNOWS  THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY   GOODNESS KNOWS  THE WICKED CRY ALONE   NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED   THEY REAP ONLY  WHAT THEY'VE SOWN I knew that I made a promise to her that I wouldn’t try to clear her name, but she didn’t say that I couldn’t try to compromise with the Ozians. I tried to reason with the Ozians about her beginnings of her life. ARE PEOPLE BORN WICKED?  OR DO THEY HAVE  WICKEDNESS THRUST UPON THEM?  AFTER ALL, SHE HAD  A FATHER.  SHE HAD A MOTHER, AS SO MANY DO... I waved my wand in order to create a smaller bubble, which floated down to the Ozians and the swirling shapes slowly turned into a scene with a man and a woman saying goodbye to each other. HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY The father of the Wicked Witch of the East and West, Frexpar Thropp. THAT'S ALRIGHT - IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT The mother of the Wicked Witch of the East and West, Melena Thropp. BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT The father left the mother, going through his usual work. I knew the whole story already, but the Ozians didn’t. AND LIKE EVERY FAMILY - THEY HAD THEIR SECRETS I waved my hands and the bubble had another resident. A strange little tinker came in, his head was in the shadows and he held up a small bottle made out of green glass. He started to tease the Witch’s mother and she melted next into his embrace.  HAVE ANOTHER DRINK,  MY DARK-EYED BEAUTY   I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT,  HERE IN TOWN  SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK  OF GREEN ELIXIR   AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES  A LITTLE MIXER   HAVE ANOTHER SWALLOW,  LITTLE LADY,   AND FOLLOW ME DOWN... The little tinker left, leaving the mother heavily pregnant. Then the scene started to swirl. AND OF COURSE, FROM THE MOMENT SHE WAS BORN,   SHE WAS - WELL – DIFFERENT There was a quick flash of light and in the bubble was the mother in labor, a father anxious to see the child, and an Antelope midwife. IT'S COMING   NOW?  THE BABY'S COMING   AND HOW! The mother started to scream in pain and everyone started to get anxious.  I SEE A NOSE I SEE A CURL  IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT,  LOVELY, LITTLE - There was a scream. SWEET OZ!  WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG?  HOW CAN IT BE?  WHAT DOES IT MEAN?   IT'S ATROCIOUS   IT'S OBSCENE!  LIKE A FROGGY, FERNY CABBAGE  THE BABY IS UNNATURALLY  GREEN! It was true, many of the Ozians gasped to see the young infant a brilliant shade of emerald. TAKE IT AWAY... TAKE IT AWAY! SO YOU SEE - IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN EASY!  Tears started to come into my eyes, but I blinked them away as quickly as I could. Now, the vision was ending and the bubble popped. I held my breath and looked around, there where blank stares, then the cries rallied up again, even more bloodthirsty than ever. How could they keep crying for blood for someone who’s already dead?   NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!   NOW AT LAST,  SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!   NOW AT LAST,  THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND   True, there’s been joy, but for how long? AND GOODNESS KNOWS  WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS   GOODNESS KNOWS  THE WICKED DIE ALONE SHE DIED ALONE...   WOE TO THOSE  WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESS  THEY ARE SHOWN  Shown what exactly? NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED GOOD NEWS!  NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  I may not have been able to let you live, but I will always remember you. GOOD NEWS!  NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  WICKED!   WICKED! Please note that this is not how I view the song, AT ALL. It's just that it's Glinda's thoughts about with the situation, and please note that this is actully one of my FAVORITE songs and that I don't share the same viewpoints as this fic. Thanks for understanding, and please don't forget to review!!! :) Category:Blog posts